Flint
Public Info: Flint is a member of G.I.Joe the special taskforce charged with fighting Cobra a ruthless terrorist organization trying to rule the world. He's often seen leading other joes on operations. G.I. Joe Info: Flint is second of command of the G.I.Joe force. He's the tactical commander and a helicopter pilot. He seems to have something of a history with Duke and Roadblock before the joes. He came in with the second wave of the team. Cobra Info: Flint is the 2nd in command of the joes in the field. He's a bit of a smart mouth. He's got a hard right cross punch. He's also captured a number of Cobra's high command before they escape later. Background Dashiell R. Fairborn grew up in Wichita Kansas. Flint excelled at both sports and academics in high school. He chose to attend college and obtained a bachelor of Art in English Literature and was a Rhodes Scholar. After graduating from college Flint was bored and looking for a challenge. He chose to join the U.S. Army and attend Warrant Officer Rotary Wing School. Flint passed the school becoming a helicopter pilot. But he accelerated at planning tactical operations and carrying them out. He would continue on to go through Airborne School, Ranger School, and Special forces school. While serving with the Green Berets, Dashiell befriend and served with both Sgt. Conrad S. Hauser, Duke, and Specialist William S. Hinton, Road Block. Dashiell would serve with honor and obtain the rank of Warrant Officer 3. After the incident with Cobra and the M.A.S.S. Device, Duke convinced Colonel Sharp to include Dashiell Fairborn and Hinton with the new crop of Joes. Dashiell took the code name Flint, and became the 2nd in command of the G.I. Joe team in the field. His first mission with the Joes was escorting the Joes prototype laser cannon along a desert highway with most of the Joe team. Flint assumed leadership of the team after Cobra attacked stealing the laser core and kidnapping Duke and Snake-Eyes. Cobra Commander was captured in the fight. Flint sent a force to escort Cobra Commander to Black Water Prison. Meanwhile, Flint lead a team consisting of Roadblock, Junkyard and Mutt after the laser core, Duke, and Snake-Eyes. The team's sky strikers were captured by the creepers. engineered vines that would grow and choke out anything as long as there was moisture. Some quick thinking from Mutt using the jets from his wrecked Sky striker saved the joes. They used spare parts to build a helicopter to escape the pit they were in. At the last moment, Roadblock is pulled back into the pit as the other joes escape. Mutt and Flint are afoot until they capture a Cobra Stinger and take cobra trooper uniforms as their own. In a town controlled by Cobra, they encounter Shipwreck, operating as a merc. Shipwreck agreed to help get Flint and Mutt back to the joe team. Flint arrived in time to lead the teams in a search for different parts of the weather dominator. He wasn't happy when Shipwreck stayed on with the team after meeting Lady Jaye. He personally lead the team to the Temple of Darkness. Then he lead the mission at the top of the world. He was there for the final push against the Cobra. Castle. Mutt leads a team of Joes to Space Station Delta to relieve Duke and Scarlet, Cobra attempts to capture the shuttle. Flint and a team of joes run cobra off. Nearly capturing Cobra Commander and the Crimson twins until giant robots make off with cobra command. Flint and Laye Jaye attempt to capture Destro but he gives them the slip. Zartan captures them and destroys the G.I.Joe hq. This allowed Cobra to raise the pyramid of Darkness rendering all of Earth's electrical and mechanical devices useless. Snake Eyes and Shipwreck while aboard the space station blew the pyramids cubes off sink and cause the cubes to be in some of the most hostile locations on Earth. Flint begins to lead the joe team from the G.I. Joe Carrier Uss Flagg. Flint and Lady Jaye along with a team of Joes go to capture a cube from the pyramid of darkness from a volcano. Flint and Lady Jaye end up falling into the lava. Only from Lady Jaye's quick thinking do they survive. Cobra re-raises the pyramid of darkness. Then Mutt leads a rebellion on the space station that causes the pyramid to collapse. Destro re-raise a smaller version of the pyramid till Shipwreck and a squad of Joes at Flints orders invade Cobra temple and destroy the cubes. Xamot and Tomax escape with Cobra Commander in a Rattler, Flint and his Joes take chase in Sky Strikers to Extensive Enterprises Towers. The Tower becomes a rocket and blasts off. Duke and team take out the rocket ending Cobra's threat for now. Flint and Lady Jaye fly off talking about sharing a dinner in the G.I. Joe Commissary. Personality Flint is a mirror image of his friend and leader Duke. Like Duke, Flint is an an All American action hero. He does what is right. He's smart and he's capable. He's a leader of men though he's a bit less formal than the Joe's top Sargent. He's got a friendly nature to him for the most part. But unlike Duke, he's got a sharper wit and with his temper he doesn't always know when to keep his mouth shut. He's quicker to anger than his old friend Duke too. He's competitive almost to a fault and go to any length to win by the rules. He's by the book when it suits him. He's an intellectual though he doesn't like to show it more readily to present himself as a two fisted hero. Logs Category:Yo Joe Feature Category:Yo Joe Hero